


Eyeballs

by Andixa



Series: Collected Sherlock drabbles and headcanon [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andixa/pseuds/Andixa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think we broke his brain?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyeballs

"Do you think we broke his brain?"

"No, asking him to be the best man broke his brain. That," John sighs, "is his _microwaving eyeballs_ face."

She could just barely fit in one of those big paws of his, all six-point-five pounds of her, but he's holding her exactly like it says in all the parenting guides. He hasn't blinked in the last three minutes. 

Mary makes a questioning noise.

"Err- sorry, that was morbid. He's probably plotting out the next five years' worth of measurements and studies on the growth of an average human child. Nothing to worry about. I hope."


End file.
